Even Saviors Need Saving
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma gets hurt in the woods on a cold night. Will Regina be able to save her White Knight or lose her forever? Find Out and please review.


Even Saviors Need Saving

On an icy cold night Emma Swan was hiking through the woods searching for Archie's dog. She pulled her coat closer to her as she trudged through the snow. Her wife Regina was at the house with their son Henry and Emma promised to be home soon. Unfortunately the sun was going down and it was getting colder. Still Emma searched for the dog until she heard the sound of barking. Archie's dog Pongo was stuck in a bush and Emma quickly helped him out. Soon she returned him to his owner. Archie was really grateful and Emma smiled and took the shortcut back through the woods because that is where her car was waiting. She stepped on a snowy patch only to have the ground collapse beneath her. Emma let out a scream as she fell and landed on her head as her world went black. Regina was waiting up for Emma but as another hour ticked by the more worried Regina became. "Emma should have been home by now", Regina said in a worried tone. She called Archie and he told her that Emma had already dropped Pongo off about an hour ago. "Please just let it be the weather", Regina begged. Back in the woods the cold wind blew down on Emma seeping every bit of warmth from her body. Finally after a two hour wait Regina called up everyone in town to do a search party for Emma. They found her car right where Emma usually parked it as they entered the woods. Mary Margret stayed at Regina's house to look after Henry as the town searched the woods. Ruby had a good sense of tracking and followed her instincts to a small pile of snow. She dug through the hole until she saw Emma lying underneath. "I found her she is over here!" Ruby shouted as people came to help pull Emma out. Regina covered her mouth as she saw the gash on Emma's forehead. They quickly got her to the hospital and but the doctors said she has a concussion and they have to warm up her body. Emma found herself walking through the woods shivering from the cold but soon she saw a bright light in the distance. As she got nearer her body got warmer and she seemed lighter like all her troubles were going away.

"Oh no we are losing her someone get the paddles!" Dr. Whales yelled as Ruby pulled Regina out of the room. Regina's eyes widened as her ears received the news. "Emma don't leave me!" she cried as she tried to pull away from Ruby.

"Get her out of here!" Dr. Whales shouted. Emma was just paces away from the light as it bathed her in warm sunlight she stepped through the light as a feeling of happiness wrapped around her. "Oh no she flat lined where are those paddles?" Dr. Whales demanded. A nurse gave him the paddles as they shocked Emma's body yet nothing happened. Two more times and nothing Emma Swan had died. "I am so sorry Madam Mayor but we lost her", Dr. Whales said as a tear fell from his face.

"No!" Regina shouted as she pulled away from Ruby. She ran over to Emma with tears streaming down her face. "Emma wake up you hear me wake up!" she yelled. Emma heard a voice calling her and stepped away to search for the voice but didn't see anyone. Regina pounded on Emma's chest as she screamed", Don't you leave me don't you dare leave me wake up!" Regina shouted as tears fell onto Emma's chest. "Emma I love you wake up please come back to me come back to our family", Regina begged as she kissed Emma's lips. Suddenly Emma heard the voice again and recognized it. The voice belonged to Regina and Emma's heart skipped a beat. Regina sounded like she was in pain maybe she was hurt. Even though the light was warm Emma ran back into the woods to save Regina. Regina cried on Emma's chest just as her heart shattered into a million pieces. Suddenly Regina heard a beeping noise coming from the machine. She looked up and noticed Emma's eyes were opening.

"Where is Regina?" Emma asked in a dry voice.

"I am right here my darling", Regina said softly as she kissed Emma's hand.

"I was in the woods and you were in pain I tried to find you", Emma said softly. "Are you okay sweetie why are you crying?" Emma asked in a worried tone.

"Because I have someone like you in my life", Regina said as she kissed Emma on the lips. The doctors said that Emma would be okay but she had to rest. Two days later she was released and sent home. Henry cried when he saw her and gave her his get well card. Then later that night Regina held Emma tight as she kissed every inch of Emma's skin that she could reach. "Don't you ever scare me like that again", Regina said sternly as she kissed Emma's lips.

"I promise I won't my darling Regina", Emma replied as she kissed her wife again.

"Promise me one more thing my sweet Emma", Regina said softly.

"Yes Regina?" Emma asked.

"The next time you go off in those woods by yourself take someone with you", Regina said firmly.

"Yes Madam Mayor", Emma replied as they held each other tight falling into a peaceful sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Until next time.


End file.
